You're Beautiful
by Batgirl435
Summary: Cyborg sees Jinx and is upset that he let her go. CyJinx I'm really bad at summaries...


You're Beautiful

This is my first fic that I've actually finished writing and kinda liked, so no flames please!!! Constructive Criticism is accepted, since I'm not too good. Hope you like! Oh yeah. It says the"f-word" so, if you're offended, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did (doesn't everyone?) and I don't own the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.

My life is brilliant 

Cyborg stared at the two rings lying on his side table. He sighed deeply before picking them up. He turned the rings over in his right palm then placed them back down. Cyborg put on a gray sweatshirt and jeans. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the door. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?"

"Yeah. You know I have to Rob. You have your love and…"

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

I saw an angel 

_of that I'm sure_

Cyborg walked out of the tower and took his T-Sub to the main part of the city. Robin looked out the window and watched the T-sub glide across the water. He finished Cyborg's uncompleted sentence.

"…You have to find yours."

Cyborg looked around for her, but she was no where to be seen. He thought perhaps she had gone to their neighboring city, Gotham. As Cyborg walked towards the subway train he saw a familiar face.

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on it cause I've got a plan_

Jinx was sitting by the window looking lonely until she saw him. Her face immediately brightened, with a look of surprise and happiness. Cyborg's face lit up until he saw a figure come up from behind her. He read their lips and could understand their conversation.

"Hey! Jinx baby! How're you doing?" Kid Flash tapped her on the shoulder and spun her sideways.

"Good thanks."

"Ready to go? The subway should be leaving any minute now."

"Yeah, just hold on a-" Jinx looked out the window but saw that Cyborg was no longer standing there.

"Never mind, let's just go."

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful its true_

_I saw your face _

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

_Yes she caught my eye _

_As I walked on by_

_She could see from my face_

_That I was fucking high_

And I don't think that I'll see her again 

_But we shared a moment that will last to the end_

Cyborg walked slowly down the sidewalk, his hands shoved back in his pockets. Streams of tears ran down his face. He had thought….Actually he didn't know what he had been thinking. He was stupid for coming, he never should have gone out in the first place. After all, it had been a long time. And it was obvious that she had moved on.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful its true_

_I saw your face _

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

_La da da da's…_

Cyborg approached the T-Car and was about to get in but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Cyborg."

He wheeled around to see Jinx standing behind him, hair disheveled, looking like she was out of breath.

"Did you run here?" Cyborg questioned her.

"I couldn't bear to let you go again. It was hard enough the first time." Jinx replied to him, tears now running down her face. "I'm so sorr-"

Jinx was cut off by Cyborg lightly kissing her. He stopped and looked down at her pale face. He stared at her lovingly then embraced her in a warm hug. Jinx looked up and saw Kid Flash standing there, a small look of hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I love him. I can't do anything to stop it. And I'm hoping he does too…?" Jinx's sentence trailed off and she looked up at Cyborg, who responded with a nod.

"Yes, I love you too." He hugged her once again with a strong look of happiness on his face.

"Well, it was nice for the time being Jinx. But I've kind of always known your true love for him." Kid Flash spoke.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful its true_

_There must be an angel_

_With a smile on her face _

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

_But its time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

"Good bye Jinx. May your love last forever." Kid Flash walked away into the darkness coming into view as Cyborg and Jinx were seen kissing passionately behind him, the sun slowly setting.


End file.
